Veronica Liones
' Veronica Liones'「ベロニカ・リオネス」 is the second princess of the Kingdom of Liones. The younger sister of the first princess, Margaret[2] and elder to her adoptive sister; the third princess, Elizabeth[3]. Contents https://nanatsu-no-taizai.fandom.com/wiki/Veronica_Liones# hide#Appearance #Personality #History #Abilities/Equipment ##Power Level #Relationships ##Elizabeth Liones ##Meliodas ##Griamore #Trivia #References #Navigation AppearanceEdit Veronica has a tomboyish appearance, short light violet hair and a slim build. She wears a breast binder, stylish pink fur coat, a knight-styled attire, a belt and a pair of long boots. Image Gallery PersonalityEdit She is described to be a tomboy, who, as a child, liked to often play with swords with the boys, and would be scolded by her father for doing so.[4] Despite sharing the Holy Knights' attitude about enslaving the citizens[5], she cares deeply about her younger adopted sister, Elizabeth.[6][7] HistoryEdit When they were children, Veronica, her sisters, and Gilthunder used to play with each other[8]; Due to her playing with swords with the boys, she would often be scolded by her father.[9] Abilities/EquipmentEdit Veronica doesn't possess any combat skills, but she is always seen carrying a sword. Recently she began training with Guila to improve her swordsmanship. While she has the lowest overall power level of the princesses, she has the highest strength level. Power LevelEdit RelationshipsEdit Elizabeth LionesEdit Veronica is Elizabeth's older, adopted sister, and strongly cares about her. She loved her sister so much, that she sacrificed her life in order to save Elizabeth from an explosion mine prepared by Guila. She confesses to Guila she would drink Demon Blood if it meant protecting Elizabeth. MeliodasEdit Veronica despises Meliodas, and believes that he is a treacherous villain who is tricking her sister, Elizabeth. Her assumptions of his character is built around rumors within the kingdom. However, after Vaizel and surviving it, Veronica seem to change her opinion about Meliodas, as she trusts him and Griamore to protect Elizabeth. Griamore Edit Griamore has been her bodyguard since childhood and appears to mainly acknowledge only Veronica among the Royal Family. He is her subordinate, and is extremely loyal to her, considering displeasing her as absolutely unallowable. He had begun serving her at quite a young age, obeying her orders and playing with her frequently. Veronica is also shown to trust him, shown by him being the first person she revealed her secrets to. It is later suggested that Griamore has romantic feelings toward Veronica, which she appears to reciprocate. He even says that she is adorable the way she is(as a tomboy). When he believed she had died, he greatly grieved over her body and was overjoyed when she returned to her kingdom alive and well. She also grew very attached to him when he was leaving the castle even when there was no duties to be done she called him back to stay by her side. When he left on a mission her eyes were tearing up. TriviaEdit *Veronica is a female given name and the Latin form of the Greek name, Berenice, which, in turn, is the Ancient Macedonian form of the Attic Greek name, Phereníkē, or Pheroníkē, when means, "she who brings victory". *According to the official databook(s): **Special ability: Kicks **Hobbies: Adventuring **Weak Point: An angry Denzel **Dream/Hope: Being the strongest princess **Regrets: Having said terrible things to Elizabeth **The most embarrassing thing in her life: Getting a piggyback ride from Griamore **What she wants the most right now: The strongest secret technique Role in the series Veronica Liones had been murdered by malefor Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased heroes Category:Traitors